


°Wild°

by Shay_markele



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Pairings: Stripper! Bucky x readerWarnings: Drunk Bucky. Mainly fluff sd hints of smutA/N: I’ve been seeing some Poppin drunk Bucky fics and figured I’d give it a shoot. I hope y'all enjoy this!





	°Wild°

|

“Baby, the crowd loooved me tonight.” Bucky swung side to side, the effects of the seven drinks he chugged down we’re now catching up to him.

He was hammered, very hammered. You’ve never seen him this drunk before, sure lightly buzzed but never like this. After he got off stage he went a little hard at the bar. Requesting drink after drink. At first you thought him and Steve where drinking, but he was busy working the floor making a ass load of tips.

Bucky was the one shooting back drink after drink.

“You should have seen me Y/N! I was dancing and throwing my clothes everywhere the crowd fucking loved me. They really loved me! Damn, that was amazing.”

You thought Bucky could hold a drink, but you were obviously wrong. He could barely stand up straight and everytime he tried to he nearly fell over.

It was close to quitting time. There were only a few people still set at the bar. You gave them there tabs and continued to close up for the night. Bartending was fun for the most part. You made a ass load of money in tips, you meant some cool people and you worked at the same place as all your friends.

But the downside of the job where the people who didn’t know when to stop. Bucky was one of those people. He was now on stage swinging from  side to side singing at the top of his lungs.

You were supposed to head back to his place tonight but it was clear now, as he nearly broke his neck hopping from the stage he would be coming home with you.

“Y/N! Are you ready baby, I’m ready to get you home and eat you ou-.”

“Stop! Bucky, hush damn you yap alot when your hammered.” You ran over to Bucky cupping his checks in between your hands. He was babbling off, nothing seemed to get him quiet.

Bucky was now sat in beside Steve rattling off about God knows what.

“Stevie, she’s so perfect her face, her body. Have you seen Y/n’s, ass.” He ran his hands through his hair like he was at war with his own thoughts.

“Stevie, it’s amazing. There like two soft pillows you want to lay down on.”

Steve turned to you quickly, face as red as a tomato pleading for you to come get Bucky.

“Y/N I’ve watched him for as long as I could. He won’t stop talking. God, Y/n he’s told me things I’ve never want to know about your relationship.”

You were annoyed with Bucky’s babbling, but you couldn’t help but laugh at Steve’s face in pure horror.

“I’m sorry Steve, I got him from here. Go ahead and get out of here for the night.”

Hugging Steve and thanking him again before walking over to your very drunk boyfriend.

“Hey Buck, let’s go home.” You reached your hand towards him hoping he wouldn’t fight you on this.

Bucky’s head perked up at the sound of your voice.

“I’ll go anywhere you tell me to Sugar.” Bucky stumbled off the bar stool gripping your hand as you led him out the door.

You didn’t know what you where going to do with him tonight. Hopefully he would be out like a light by the time you made it home.

“You ready to head to bed baby? You had quite the time tonight didn’t you?” You tried not to laugh at your very drunk overconfident boyfriend it was honestly the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.

“If I’m going  to bed with you than I’ve SCORED!” Bucky shouted at the top of his lungs. Sure he was loud but it was sort of cute.

“Alright let’s see how long you’ll last then cowboy.”

|

By the time you pulled up to your place Bucky was out like a light. He snored like a bear. In the long run you had scored tonight. Even if your boyfriend was blackout drunk.

______________

## Feedback is Poppin y'all!! * Cardi B Voice *

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Stripper! Bucky x reader
> 
> Warnings: Drunk Bucky. Mainly fluff sd hints of smut
> 
> A/N: I’ve been seeing some Poppin drunk Bucky fics and figured I’d give it a shoot. I hope y'all enjoy this!


End file.
